


Hey Handsome

by okami14



Series: Markus/Chris Miller - Love and Self-Esteem Issues [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Sex Android!Markus, Sex Worker Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Spooning, Surprising fluff, Traci!Markus, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: Chris licked his lips, mouth dry. He coughed into his hand, having to look away from that gaze. He caught a glimpse of the name plate to the side. ‘Markus’ it read in silver, bright letters.“Not use to compliments? I can remedy that, sweetheart.”---After catching his boyfriend Gavin having sex with RK900, Chris Miller goes to Club Eden to purchase a Sex Android. It’s not his scene, and he nearly leaves the second he enters. Until he sees him.He should have known Markus would be trouble.





	Hey Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy my super rare-pair Sex Android!AU fic. This use to be Anonymous but now I’ve posted it to my account.

The bright, neon sign of _ ‘Club Eden’  _ somehow looked even seedier in the pouring, cold rain. Chris’ stomach clenched at the sight. He stood at the entrance, unable to make his feet go those extra few steps inside.

 

This wasn’t his scene. He’d never been into this sort of thing. 

 

Sex Androids. 

 

Legally everything was fine and dandy. Androids were just machines after all. They didn’t have rights like humans. Morally, though, it felt incredibly gray to Chris.

 

Tonight, however, seemed to be filled with moral ambiguity. 

 

He could still see _ them  _ in his mind. Crystal clear and emotionally damning. 

 

Everyone at the office had been surprised when Gavin and he had gotten together. He couldn’t really blame their scepticism. 

 

Gavin and Chris were vastly opposite from one another. Gavin was brash with a wicked tongue and a desire to always prove himself. He pushed his way forward with a confidence that had admittedly attracted Chris from their first meeting. 

 

Chris was far more reserved. He was firm in his beliefs, but rarely felt the need to boast. He enjoyed the quiet between cases and felt that, at the end of the day, people were inherently good. 

 

Somehow they had gravitated to each other. 

 

Perhaps Gavin had liked Chris’ sweeter nature, and Chris enjoyed being pursued. Gavin asked him out first. They’d gone to a local bar and talked about things outside of work for once. It was refreshing, and Chris learned more about Gavin than he’d ever expected.

 

Like the fact that Gavin had a cat. That his mother lived in Detroit and he visited her whenever he could. Gavin prefered fall over summer. Baseball over football. He wanted to be a lieutenant one day. 

 

Gavin said he really loved Chris’ smile.

 

They’d gone too far too fast. Chris had come to Gavin’s apartment after the second date. Clothes were torn, kisses were given, and Chris had felt every bite and bruise the morning after. He’d never seen Gavin look so satisfied and calm. Blissed out, even. Chris felt a little pride at that.

 

Six months later, after multiple dates and ‘sleepovers’, Chris started vaguely looking at one bedroom apartments. It was the logical next step, he’d told himself. 

 

Giddiness made his chest warm and his smiles bright. He fantasized about waking up together everyday. Making breakfast without having to run back to his place if he forgot a change of clothes. Good morning kisses as he prepared Gavin’s coffee just how he liked it. Cuddling on the couch after work with Gavin’s cat and his dog by their sides.

 

Happy. Domestic. Loving.

 

Then it all went to shit.

 

Chris had forgotten a file in one of the investigation rooms in the basement that day. He’d barely gotten into the door when he’d seen it.

 

Gavin with his legs spread, back on the cold, metal table. His chest moved up and down with his quickening breathes, hands grasping on the edges tightly.

 

Above him, thrusting with a positively bruising pace, was RK900. Nines, as they had started calling him around the office. The Android had his hands grasping Gavin’s hips. 

 

Chris couldn’t hear the sounds of their obvious pleasure, but he could imagine. Except, Gavin had never made  _ that _ face when they’d been intimate.

 

He looked euphoric. 

 

Nines lifted up Gavin’s hips more, finding a better angle. Gavin hollered, shaking legs wrapping around Nines’ waist. 

 

_ ‘Yes! Harder!’  _ Chris could make out, reading Gavin’s lips. Nines obliged, increasing the tempo and thrusting deeper. Gavin closed his eyes, sweat glistening down the sides of his reddening face. He was close.

 

Chris left before the finale. 

 

He’d ran, slamming the door and not caring if they’d noticed. They probably hadn’t, sound proof walls and all. He still had another hour left of his shift, but he clocked out anyway. 

 

No one stopped him, even as they gave him strange looks for his sudden departure. 

 

He could only imagine his face. The horror. The denial. The sudden rushing anger.

 

Without much thought, he found himself at the  _ Eden Club _ . It wasn’t a smart decision, of course. What good would it do to buy a Sex Android for a few hours? At the very least, it was petty revenge. And even then Chris doubted he’d have the stomach to tell Gavin about it. He was still unsure of how to confront the man. Or if he could.

 

But he was there now. Why not? Maybe it would feel good. Maybe he could forget about Gavin and the deep ache that had settled in his chest. 

 

He didn’t want to think about it. Not yet. Not ever.

 

Resolve strengthening, Chris stepped inside.

 

~*~

 

There were so many of them. Androids. Various styles and looks. All alluring and attractive and looking at Chris with such heat it almost scared him.

 

Chris stayed within the middle of the halls, eyes flickering over every android that sensually leaned against their glass casings. They winked, tilted their heads, waved a ‘come hither’ finger at him. 

 

It took an embarrassingly long time before he could look any of them in the eyes. His face felt entirely too warm, and he chewed on his lip absentmindedly. 

 

After walking down the aisle for several minutes, Chris finally started  _ really  _ taking them in. He didn’t want anyone like Gavin. 

 

Men with pale skin, chestnut hair, and pretty eyes? Out.

 

That limited his options a little more, and Chris was glad for it. He felt overwhelmed. 

 

“Why the sad face, handsome? I bet you’re pretty when you smile.”

 

The words stopped Chris in his tracks. He sharply turned to the sound of the voice, throat tightening at the sight.

 

By God he was beautiful.

 

Light brown, perfect and soft looking skin. Full, kissable lips. Tall with a broad, muscular chest and thick arms. Thighs that looked strong and made Chris’ knees weak. And those eyes.

 

Mesmerizing, mismatched blue and green. 

 

Chris felt trapped in them, but he didn’t mind. Was it possible for Androids to do witchcraft? Because if someone had told him this android had just placed a spell on him he would have believed it in a heartbeat.

 

“Uh…” Chris eloquently started.

 

The Android smiled kindly at him, white teeth nearly blinding. 

 

Chris licked his lips, mouth dry. He coughed into his hand, having to look away from that gaze. He caught a glimpse of the name plate to the side.  _ ‘Markus’  _ it read in silver, bright letters.

 

“Not use to compliments? I can remedy that, sweetheart.”

 

Markus’ voice was as soft as it was sensual. Chris could happily melt into it. 

 

Not wanting to overthink it, Chris quickly grabbed his card out of his wallet. He slid it into the card slot at the side of the glass case, hitting the confirmation button. From the corner of his eye, he saw Markus smile. Oh, he was doomed.

 

The glass case opened and Markus easily stepped out. He was taller than Chris had thought, the Android practically towering over him in a way that Gavin never could. 

 

Good.

 

Markus placed a hand on Chris’ lower back, guiding him towards one of the many available rooms. 

 

“Thank you, darling. Our room is number 15. We have two wonderful hours together. And I promise you’ll enjoy every minute of it,” Markus murmured, giving Chris a quick wink with his blue eye.

 

Chris shivered, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

This was okay. It was what he needed. He didn’t have to think about anything else but Markus for the next two hours.

 

The room had an obvious and obnoxious color theme. Reds and golds filled the room. The sheets were silk, everything smelling of roses and something spicy. Jazz played softly as they entered, Markus leaving Chris’ side to lock the door and enter some sort of code.

 

Chris walked further into the room. The carpet looked surprisingly soft. Pillows practically engulfed the king sized, circular bed. It was overdone and trashy and still Chris’ mind wandered.

 

He didn’t wait for Markus before he sat at the edge of the bed, dark eyes watching the android with anticipation and just a hint of unresolved dread. He removed his coat, letting it fall in a crumpled, damp heap. 

 

Markus grinned at him, body posed and perfect as he took several steps closer to him.

 

“Well, handsome, we’re alone now. What would you like me to do? If you’d like, I can offer suggestions.”

 

Suggestions. That would be good. Chris had no idea what he wanted to do. He hadn’t thought he’d get this far. 

 

Not trusting that his voice wouldn’t shake, he simply nodded his head. 

 

His lack of speech didn’t seem to deter Markus one bit. The android reached out a hand, gently lifting Chris’ chin and leaning down towards him.

 

“I could give you a little dance for a warm up. Help get the blood pumping,” Markus whispered, voice low and almost raspy

 

“Then I can suck you off. My mouth is incredibly warm. Would you like that, handsome? Your pretty thighs wrapped around my head. Forcing me to take your cock. I don’t have a gag reflex, so you can-”

 

It was too much. 

 

The dirty words went straight to his groin, yet gripped his chest harshly. Those beautiful, mismatched eyes bore into him but with every word they seemed to dull. As if Markus didn’t truly want to say them. They were a script. And Chris knew that was expected on some level but…

 

“-...have your cum slide down my throat, baby. I-”

 

“Stop.”

 

The word was small, soft on Chris’ lips.

 

Markus paused, though, brow furrowing together in confusion. Chris felt himself begin to shake. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t sex. Not like it was supposed to be. He thought he could do it. Have fun, feel pleasure, but not  _ really _ feel anything. 

 

He couldn’t.

 

“...Is there something wrong, sir?” Markus asked, tone changing into something almost professional. “I can minimize my dirty talk, if you’d like. Or not speak at all.”

 

“No, it’s not...” Chris started, grasping for the right words. He looked away from Markus, who slowly let go of his chin.

 

“You’re, uh, doing great.” A sex android probably didn’t need a pep talk, but guilt had started to build up in his stomach regardless. “This is new to me. Not sex. Just...this.”

 

“I could tell,” Markus answered.

 

Chris glanced back at the android, surprise briefly flashing over his features at the blunt tone. Markus gave him a small, barely there smirk. It strangely felt more genuine than any way Markus had looked at him before.

 

The Android appeared to catch himself in some sort of mistake, however, as he quickly wiped the smirk off of his face and replaced it with a charming smile.

 

“You were nervous. But I think that makes you incredibly charming,” Markus continued. “We’ll take it slow, darling. Less talking, more action. Would you like me to remove your clothes?”

 

Markus let his hands wander to the edges of Chris’ long sleeve shirt, fingers teasing his skin as he slowly began to lift up the fabric.

 

Chris placed his hands over the android’s, halting his movements. Markus looked up at him, curiosity written all over his face. Chris obviously wasn’t following the proper protocol.

 

“Could we lay down on the bed?” Chris asked. His gaze lingered on their hands, grip tightening ever so slightly. “You don’t have to do anything. Maybe just...hold me?”

 

For a moment, Chris thought Markus’ head might explode like one of those cartoons. The Android blinked at him, lips parted. He looked lost, eyes scanning over Chris’ face. Eventually, he nodded. 

 

“Of course. Whatever you want, handsome,” Markus agreed.

 

Chris felt the tension in his shoulders release at the confirmation. Still fully clothed, Chris quickly pushed off his shoes and made his way to the middle of the bed.

 

Markus watched him, and Chris caught that strange look in his eyes again. Were all Androids at the  _ Club Eden _ like this? His gaze was piercing. Chris didn’t know what to make of it, a shiver rolling down his spine.

 

Eventually Markus followed after him, crawling over the bed on his hands and knees. Chris laid down, letting his head relax against two plush pillows. The Android was soon at at his side, fitting behind him snuggly. 

 

Long arms wrapped around Chris’ middle, pulling him closer into Markus’ frame. He was unexpectedly warm, but Chris supposed that made sense. Sex Androids probably wouldn’t have good business if they were cold. 

 

Markus placed his chin in the crook of Chris’ neck and shoulder. Their legs tangled together, Chris seeming to mesh perfectly against him. Soft lips minutely brushed against Chris’ skin. His’ heart pumped wildly in his chest at the contact. Intimate. Gentle.

 

All the things he would no longer be giving or receiving from Gavin.

 

The thought made the blood in Chris’ veins turn icy. He dug his dull nails into his palms. Markus noticed the reaction, one eyebrow raising in consideration.

 

“Would you like something different?” he asked.

 

“No. No, this is good,” Chris muttered. Markus didn’t appear convinced, tightening his hold on him. 

 

For several minutes, they laid together in silence. Chris closed his eyes, letting his body enjoy the heat and the closeness of another person. Machine, technically. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the technicality.

 

This wasn’t how he had originally planned for his night to go. It was laughable, actually. He couldn’t even buy a Sex Android correctly.

 

No wonder Gavin had cheated on him.

 

_ “Shit,” _ Chris whispered, lifting up a hand and rubbing over his face.

 

“Something is troubling you.” Markus’ voice was calm, not seductive or flirty or anything it was supposed to be. But it soothed him, regardless.

 

“I’m really messed up,” Chris blurted out. 

 

Daring to speak the words had broken the already weak dam of his mental state. Chris curled in on himself, Markus easily following him and not letting go. He bent with him, lips beginning to run over his neck and shoulder in wet, velvet soft kisses. 

 

“Something must be wrong with me,” he continued, body shaking. “Why else would he do that? I wasn’t giving him what he needed. He was bored of me. And I couldn’t even see it. I was so damn happy. I was so  _ stupid _ .”

 

The corners of his eyes stung. God, he was pathetic. He couldn’t cry in the arms of an Android. He shouldn’t. He wouldn’t.

 

Tears trailed lightly down his warm cheeks. 

 

Fuck.

 

“I wish I was angry. But I’m not. I’m fucking  _ sad  _ and I hate it!” Chris’ words were uttered through gritted teeth. 

 

Chris’ heart hammered in his ears. He could feel his breathing becoming rapid. His hands clenched at his face. He wanted to rip his eyes out for daring to shed tears on such a mess.

 

Without warning, Chris felt a hand move to his cheek and turn his head. Dark eyes opened, watching as Markus leaned over him and firmly captured his mouth.

 

Markus kissed him with a mixture of strength and sweetness. He moved Chris onto his back, who went without much hesitation. Chris slowly began to kiss back, parting his lips and groaning softly.

 

Markus tilted his head, deepening the kisses. A warm tongue barely slipped past his lips, and Chris was once again surprised by the heat of it all. Chris let his arms snake around Markus’ shoulders, pulling the android down closer. 

 

He could hear Markus hum, apparently liking his actions. A bite to his bottom lip caused Chris’ toes to curl, lower body arching up into Markus’ form. It felt good, being kissed with such rapt attention. He dared to call it devotion. 

 

The warm kisses moved across his cheeks, Markus’ tongue gliding over the tear stains. It was oddly sweet, and soon those lips were at his jawline, sucking and gently nibbling along the skin of his neck. 

 

Chris’ eyes fluttered closed at the tingling sensations.  _ “There we go,” _ he heard Markus murmur. It sent him into a lull of heat and comfort. 

 

Fingers started to stroke down his clothed chest. Chris felt himself relax further into mattress, sighing softly with each kiss. A hand moved under his shirt, nails gently scratching down his flesh. 

 

The bare touch knocked him back into the present, the haze that had formed slowly dissipating. If they continued, it would be good. He knew that Markus could bring him incredible pleasure and perhaps the best orgasm of his life. 

 

Yet he couldn’t shake the wrongness of it all. Yes, he had paid for the experience. Yes Markus, though unbelievably beautiful and warm and sweet, was a machine at the end of the day. And yes, it would be poetic justice against Gavin. An eye for an eye. 

 

But that didn’t mean Chris would be able to look at himself in the mirror the next morning.

 

Unsteady fingers cupped Markus’ face, pushing him away tenderly. The Android stopped immediately, mismatched eyes looking down at Chris for explanation. His face had started to gain a pretty flush, artificial but still stunning. It nearly made Chris reconsider his decision. Almost.

 

“You’re really beautiful,” Chris said, letting an honest smile rest at his lips. He shifted back into the pillows, thumb brushing over Markus’ cheek.

 

Markus leaned into the touch, but frowned nonetheless. “And yet you stopped me,” he stated. 

 

“Yeah. It wasn’t easy, trust me.”

 

“I have a plethora of sexual activities to choose from, sir. If you would prefer something else-”

 

“No, Markus,” Chris interrupted, tone not unkind. The android froze, and for the briefest moment Chris wondered if his programming had an error.

 

“You don’t have to do anything for me. I shouldn’t have come here in the first place. But that isn’t your fault. Or your problem.”

 

An ache still clung to his chest, his insides feeling cold and hollow. When he looked at Markus, though, he felt a steady warmth return. 

 

“I thought if I could come here and have sex with an Android it would be the best payback. But it’s not gonna undo what happened,,” Chris said. He slowly sat up, Markus moving with him. He let his fingers slip from the Android’s face, instead moving to lightly trace over his hands. 

 

“...What happened?” Markus asked, no ‘handsome’ or ‘sir’ attached.

 

“I caught my lover cheating on me,” Chris replied, voice gravelly. “With an Android at our work, no less.”

 

Markus rested on his knees, turning his palms to grasp Chris’ hands in his own. Chris allowed the contact, eyes casting downwards to the sheets.

 

“That must have been awful.”

 

“Yeah,” Chris uttered lowly. “It was.”

 

Chris enjoyed the weight of Markus’ hands. So warm. Alive. They stayed connected, Markus squeezing their hands comfortingly every once and a while in the silence.

 

The tears on Chris’ face had dried, leaving behind a hollowness in their wake. He was exhausted, body lax and energy gone.

 

The sudden vibration of his cell phone broke the lull in the room. “Sorry,” Chris mumbled, taking his hands away to dig through his pocket.

 

_ ‘Gavin ;)’  _

 

His lover’s name shined brightly on screen. Chris bit his lips, holding the phone in his ever tightening grip.

 

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Markus asked calmly. Chris could only nod his head once, unable to look away from the screen. 

 

He let the phone ring until the end of the call, the screen going dark and unanswered. Putting the phone back in his pocket, Chris glanced over at the door across the room. 

 

“...I should go.”

 

“Why?” Markus asked, perplexed. “You still have over an hour left, sir.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t try to get a refund,” Chris said, shooting the android a small, half smile. He got up from the bed, locating his shoes and tiptoeing them back on. 

 

“I have to talk to him. Maybe there’s a reason for what he did. We can work it out.” Even as he said the words, Chris could feel the harsh denial in them. 

 

Markus lept form the bed, worry flashing over his features. Chris ignored it. Markus just didn’t want to get in trouble. But Chris had no intention of leaving a bad review or asking for a portion of his money back. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir. People come here all the time to be disloyal. Rarely do they change their ways.

The information surprised Chris, who paused in his steps. An Android trying to give him relationship advice? That was a new one.

 

Chris turned his gaze over his shoulder, eyeing Markus. His jaw tensed and a part of him wanted to go back to the bed. Spend the next hour in Markus’ arms. Kiss and touch and just enjoy the contact, even if it wasn’t completely sexual.

 

Still...giving up wasn’t like him. Even if he should. He had to at least try to make up with Gavin, or understand why things had happened.

 

“Maybe so,” Chris agreed. “But I can’t ignore him forever. He could be calling to confess. Ask forgiveness.”

 

“You know that isn’t true.”

 

Markus’ voice was much closer than anticipated. When had he gotten so close? The Android enveloped the other man in his arms, wrapping them around his waist. He placed his chin in the crook of his shoulder again, and Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t instantly lean into the embrace. 

 

“You have been kinder to me than most.  _ You _ are kind. This man does not appear to be the same.” Chris shuddered as the words brushed over his skin. His stomach tightened, denial threatening to crawl defensively out of his mouth.

 

“You have to let me go, Markus.” The lack of conviction in Chris’ own tone did not escape him.

 

“Please, do not go back to him.”

 

“Why do you care?” Chris shot back. His arms lifted to touch Markus’ warm skin, grip tightening on his arms. He was conflicted. To pull away or give in and melt into the Android? 

 

Markus remained silent. Chris could practically hear his programming go into overdrive to come up with the perfect ‘sensual’ answer. But that wouldn’t work. Not now when Chris was half way out the door.

 

“...I like you. This man has brought you pain. And that hurts me.” 

 

Markus’ grip became tighter, almost bruising. He had started to shake, and Chris briefly felt fear for the unexpected reaction. Androids weren’t supposed to act like this. 

 

He turned his head towards Markus. The Android was a perfect picture of conflict and distraught. Without much thought, Chris leaned forward, gently placing his lips over Markus’ cheek. The smallest comfort he could offer.

 

The Android froze, eyes widening before slowly fluttering close. Markus’ shoulders slumped, grip loosening. Chris moved in his arms, facing him. He cupped Markus’ face once more, a bitter smile gracing his lips.

 

“You’re kind too, Markus,” he complimented lowly.

 

“It’s not in my programming to be kind,” Markus countered. He sounded dazed, lost even. “Something is...wrong. I am wrong.”

 

Deviancy.

 

In some ways, Chris should have spotted it sooner. He’d been on two or three cases of deviant androids. The signs were all there. But every case had been violent not…

 

Not loving.

 

As a cop, he should report the incident. Tell the manager he had a possibly deviant android in his team and leave. 

 

But the thought of Markus, beautiful, teasing, kind Markus, ending up discarded in a dumpster? Unacceptable. 

 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Chris found himself saying. Lying, he supposed. He kissed Markus’ lips, deep and lingering. Markus didn’t respond immediately, yet again another sign of deviancy considering his design.

 

A moment passed before Markus returned the kiss, tilting his head for a better angle. It made Chris’ skin heat up, moaning softly into the other’s mouth. Markus hummed, pulling him closer. 

 

Chris moved his arms to wrap around the Android, clinging to him. He didn’t know what would happen when he eventually left this room. Best to enjoy this wondrous being while he could.

 

Chris lost track of time with Markus’ lips. His warmth and sweet taste. His face burned pleasantly and when Markus pulled away, he gasped at the lack of contact. 

 

“...Will you go back to him?” Markus asked. Chris had to collect his dizzy thoughts, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

 

Chris licked his sensitive lips. He closed his eyes and very softly shook his head.

 

“No.” Deep down, he knew it was the right answer. Just not the easy one.

 

“It’ll be hard. I really care about him.”

 

“Of course you do,” Markus stated, not harshly. 

 

“But he doesn’t care about me. Not enough, anyway.”

 

Chris slowly pulled away from Markus’, even as everything inside of him screamed at him to stay. Markus let him go, arms falling to his sides.

 

“You need to get out of here, Markus,” Chris said. “It isn’t safe for you anymore.”

 

Markus grinned at him, the smile not reaching his eyes. He huffed a laugh, “It’s never been safe for me, handsome.”

 

“You can call me Chris. Though the ‘handsome’ thing was nice.” Chris took a step back, gaze not leaving the android still. Strange how unsure things felt at every angle now. 

 

Markus reached forward then, tenderly taking Chris’ right hand. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. The warmth spread through his entire body, and an honest sadness crept into his eyes. He would probably never see Markus again.

 

“Chris,” Markus whispered, letting his hand go begrudgingly. “It has been a pleasure.”

 

“You deserve to find some happiness, Markus,” Chris said, throat tightening. He needed to leave. Give Markus the extra time to figure a way out of the  _ Eden Club _ . Maybe out the back?

 

“You too, Chris.” Markus walked past him to the door, entering a code to open it easily. Chris nodded his head, knowing a goodbye when he saw it. 

 

Once at the entrance, Markus stopped him with a hand to his arm. Chris didn’t look at him. He wasn’t sure he would be able to walk out unphased if he did. Tonight had been too confusing.

 

“I hope we meet again one day.” Markus’ grip on his arm tightening briefly before he let go. Chris swallowed thickly, leaving the room without another word.

 

He hoped they would too, but he feared that meeting would only happen behind the bars of a cell. 

 

As crazy as the night had been, he felt lighter. 

 

Gavin’s betrayal still plagued his mind, but not his heart. And that was much better than anything he could have purchased that night.

 

~*~

 

Months had gone by since Chris and Markus’ fateful meeting. 

 

Confronting Gavin had gone just as well as he had expected. Horribly. With screaming, tears, and blood. 

 

Chris hadn’t stayed long in Detroit after that. A quick flight to New York found him at his sister’s door. His sister and her partner let him stay with open arms and understanding smiles. They’d been wary of Gavin at best. 

 

Two days later and news of an Android Demonstration had overtaken every news network. With the evacuation of Detroit, Chris had had little choice but to remain in New York and watch safely several states away.

 

He should have been there, working. But if he’d stayed he would have been placed on the opposing side.

 

Against Markus.

 

From Sex Android to Android Rebellion Leader. Quite a career jump. Chris outright laughed at the absurdity of it all.

 

He showed his support for the androids over social media, and he wasn’t alone. The general public seemed to be incredibly in favor of them as well. 

 

The President had no choice but to announce the acceptance of androids as a new form of intelligent life. It was thrilling, Chris hugging his sister fiercely at the news. 

 

It took another month before things settled and he’d been allowed back in Detroit. 

 

There was still much to be done. Androids had human rights, but that didn’t mean everything was perfect. Crimes against Androids had always been active, there was just more punishment now. Not allowing an Android into an establishment or to apply for a job was discrimination. 

 

This issue of Cyberlife’s existence was also up for debate. Had they always known that Androids were capable of emotions and desires? The trial to receive all the information would probably last years. 

 

Regardless of all the problems that would surely continue, Chris was happy for the changes. Humans and Androids, working together on the right path. The future was unsure and that was scary, but they couldn’t go back. Only forward.

 

Blowing on his steaming coffee, Chris lightly sipped at the sugary beverage. He let his shoulders relax, enjoying the break outside even with the chill in the air. The park was lively, the leaves finally beginning to grow back on the trees. Spring would be wonderful this year, he could tell.

 

“Hey there, handsome.”

 

Chris nearly dropped his cup. The sound of that musical voice was embedded in his memory. He just never counted on it resurfacing again in real life.

 

Turning his head sharply, Chris lifted himself from the bench. His breathing stopped.

 

Familiar, lovely, enchanting mismatched eyes bore into his own. They were happier than he’d ever seen in person. 

 

Markus stood in the middle of the sidewalk, fully dressed in a thin jacket and placing his hands in his pockets. At ease, alive, and happy.

 

Happy to see Chris.

 

Markus stepped closer, and Chris gravitated towards him. And it was all their choice.

 

A bright, honest smile morphed on to Chris’ lips. He laughed without meaning too, the lightheartedness unable to be kept inside.

 

“Hey there, beautiful.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments, kudos, or critiques! I welcome and love all of them.


End file.
